Slam Dunk Poetry Collection
by Faye Mitsui Dante
Summary: New angst prose added: One Last Breath. Just don't kill me u_u I really love Mitsui... but why I wrote this... I have no idea... o.0
1. Determined Gaze- Rukawa

_A/N #1: This prose was inspired when I was watching the episode where Shohoku VS Shoyo-Ryonan and Rukawa tells Sendoh that he (Sendoh) will be in his (Rukawa) shadow soon. It's a really nice episode IMO! T_T And the part where three people (Um, Sendoh, Hanagata and Fujima, I think) tried to stop Rukawa from scoring, but instead, Rukawa dunked! ^____^  
A/N #2: Oh yeah, please don't be harsh, this is my actual first attempt in something poetic, and I wrote it during my Additional Mathematics exams ^^; _

**Determined Gaze**

I stare through your soul  
My eyes filled with flames of determination  
It now has been proven  
I am no longer in your shadow

My mind is already set  
The mission has now been accomplished  
Even another obstacle is laid  
I won't give up, I never will

As I play on court  
There is only one thing in mind  
To be the best player  
Is what I strive and even live for

Nothing stands in my way  
No matter if you're strong or fast  
I will still defeat you  
Remember my name, it is Rukawa Kaede 

~ Faye Mitsui Dante ~  
~ 9th May 2002 ~

_A/N #3: Kind of unorganized, huh? What can you expect from someone who slaved for 2 hours and thirty minutes doing extremely tough calculations o.0; Anyway, please read and review ^^;_


	2. Between Dreams And Reality- Mitsui

_A/N #1: This prose is, of course, inspired by Mitsui's past. I really like his story (IMO, he has the best storyline and the most developed character next to Sakuragi Hanamichi) and this is why I got to writing this prose again ^^;  
A/N #2: Written during Paper II of the Additional Mathematics examinations. I think I'm going to flunk it T_T Anyway, here goes the prose!_

**Between Dreams And Reality**

Gazing towards the blue sky  
I find myself wondering about the past  
A past filled with darkness  
Of lost hope, faith, tragedy and tears

I always ask a question  
Why did I even make that decision  
Is it maybe I am  
Someone who runs away from harsh realities?

Although not all is lost  
I've realized the wrong path I walked  
It still wasn't too late  
To turn back, and to start anew

I return onto the court  
To pursue my dreams, once lost before  
With new faith and hope  
I am once again MVP, Mitsui Hisashi

~ Faye Mitsui Dante ~  
~ 10th May 2002 ~

_A/N #3: The first three stanzas were rather easy for me, but I spent about 15 minutes correcting and re-doing the fourth stanza. Anyway, please read and review! ^_^_


	3. Lamentations Of A Vice Captain- Kogure

_A/N #1: A haiku (Thanks to those who corrected me in my previous poems! ^_^) This is a poem of Kogure about his team after they won the Inter High against Sannoh. Inspired by a certain episode where Kogure thanked his team since they won and it won't be his last game. ^^;_

**Lamentations Of A Vice Captain**

I glance at the team  
Practicing, laughing, fighting  
I heave a small sigh  
At the team's crazy antics

Although they can be  
Silent, brash or arrogant  
There's one thing special  
About them, their strong spirit

I still remember  
The day of the Inter High  
Although we're nervous  
We still go and play our best

Uproarious cheers  
The sweet sounds of victory  
We are now the top  
We made it, thank you, my team

~ Faye Mitsui Dante ~  
~ 22nd May 2002 ~

_A/N #2: Didn't take long for me to do this haiku ^_^ Was written during free period :D Do you like it? Please read and review! ^^_


	4. The Twenty Second Of May- Yukaeshi (For ...

_A/N #1: Another haiku written for Mitsui Hisashi (Aishiteru, Hisashi! ^_^), from Yukaeshi's point of view. Dedicated to the bisshie for his birthday!_

**The Twenty Second Of May**

As I turn around  
I see your sweet, charming smile  
Your sapphire gaze  
Looking deep into my soul

I can't forget you  
Ever since I saw your face  
It was all your charm  
That attracted me to you

What moved me the most  
Was your determination  
It's more than enough  
To move even a mountain

And today's the day  
The twenty second of May  
It's a special day...  
Happy Birthday, Hisashi...

~ Faye Mitsui Dante ~  
~ 22nd May 2002 ~

_A/N #2: Okay, now this took around an hour to get it right... -_-; Anyway, I hop you liked it ^^; Please read and review!_


	5. One Last Breath- Mitsui

_A/N #1: A prose, rather angsty prose written from Mitsui's point of view... can't tell you what it is about until the end... ^^; Anyway, go ahead and read!_

**One Last Breath**

Darkness started to engulf me  
As I fell  
Onto the hard concrete ground  
The sounds of footsteps fading away  
Carrying along with them- my fate

I had kept my promise, sensei  
I did not fight back  
But I still wonder  
Why didn't they let me go  
Just for once?  
Why did I even cross that path  
A few years back?  
Look at what happened now...

Slowly I gazed upon the midnight sky  
The silver rays of the full moon  
Shining down, illuminating  
And casting shadows on the walls  
Tears of heaven falling gently  
Washing away the crimson liquid  
Mingling with the flowing  
Crystal pearls

My vision became blurry  
Everything became distorted  
As I gasped for breath  
Does she know  
That the promise I had made  
Before I left  
Will never be fulfilled, after tonight?

Pain seared through every inch  
Through every corner of my soul  
Please, Kami-sama  
Fulfill this mere last wish of mine  
Let me have just one  
One last look  
At her...

Before I fade...  
Before I ascend...

~ Faye Mitsui Dante ~  
~ 2nd July 2002 ~

_A/N #2: Did you get it? It's about Mitsui's last thoughts before he died (*Sob*) and the girl he is thinking about is *Cough* Yukaeshi, of course ^^; Is it good? Please comment! ^_^_


End file.
